Injustice: Zeus and Hades
by The Handsome One
Summary: Inspired by Injustice: Gods Among Us and Infamous. This is my take on the conflict between Superman and Batman and how it should have been like without an alternate dimension's intervention, also adding some crossover elements by involving Cole MacGrath into the mix. After chapter 3, the rest of the story will be told in a first person perspective by the main characters.
1. Prologue: Age Old Struggle

**Age Old Struggle**

Kal-El, the Last son of Krypton and protector of the planet Earth, had sworn his life to the human race. He was known to the world as Superman due to his amazing abilities and his great feats of strength. He had a relationship with Earth's own Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily planet, and she would later bear his unborn son. However, his family was destroyed by the clown prince of crime himself, the Joker, in an attempt to bring the man of steel down to his level. He tricked Superman into killing his own family by injecting him with Scarecrow's fear gas and kryptonite to make him believe he saw Doomsday instead of his wife and future child. That was only salt on the wound, the Joker had planted a nuclear bomb on Metropolis, his second home, which would go off if Lois' heart stopped beating.

Before Superman realized what he had done, Lois was dead and Metropolis was destroyed by the device. In one foul swoop, he had killed his family and destroyed his home, grief and rage consumed Kal-El and the Joker had his one big joke. The deranged maniac was transferred to a government facility and interrogated by Batman, trying to discover how Joker ever got his hands on a bomb and why he would go so far. Joker only replied by making his typical twisted joke and leaving a cryptic message for the Dark Knight, his intention was never ruin Superman's life but to force Batman into crossing the line and kill, attempting to make the Dark Knight just like him. The person he wanted him to kill, Joker did not mention but Batman believed he was alluding to himself. Although he was tempted, Batman restrained himself from doing so. Before he could get any further information from him, Superman came crashing in the facility, eyes glowing red with pure rage. He shoved Batman to the wayside and ripped out the clown's heart, doing the one thing Batman would never allow himself to do, kill another man.

The event caused the two to have a falling out and these old allies would become bitter enemies for the next five years. Superman went on a crusade to unite the world's governments, creating the One Earth Government, and becoming the sole protector of Earth. Many heroes backed him in his decision as lives were saved and peace was forged. Others, including Batman, strongly disagreed with this decision, believing they were overstepping their boundaries and making themselves gods. The two sides would do battle for many years, cities became battlefields and many superheroes were lost in the conflict. It has been five years since the beginning of the conflict and the heroes have divided themselves into two sides, the Injustice and the Gods, here are the major players in the conflict.

**The Gods**

Superman: After the loss of his family and the fracture between Batman, Superman had become the ruler of Earth, watching over the planet on the Watchtower, an advanced satellite station floating in Earth's orbit, with his all-seeing gaze. It was his Olympus, his untouchable fortress in the stars. Although Superman was ruler, he was not the ruthless dictator Batman feared he would be, he was still the better man in the eyes of the people. Although freedoms had to be sacrificed, Superman was still benevolent and deeply cared for his home. After the Joker, Superman had sworn to never take the life of anyone else, he would only remain the judge and jury. With the destruction of the Kryptonian Super Computer, Braniac and the imprisonment of warlords like Darkseid, General Zod, and Doomsday in the confines of the Phantom Zone, Superman became the most powerful being in the universe, catching the eyes of many including Atlantis, Ares, and the Green Lantern Corp.

Hal Jordan: Superman may be judge and jury but Hal Jordan was executioner. In Superman's crusade to rid the world of violence, Hal Jordan realized that the power of Will would not protect his family and he feared they would suffer the same fate as Superman's. He gave into the power of fear and abandoned the green power ring given to him by Abin Sur, the Green Lantern before him, and used the yellow power ring Sinestro dawned. Hal had taken the lives of the second Flash Barry Allen, the third Robin Tim Drake, Green Arrow, and other heroes in his crusade. Superman did not agree with his methods but he needed Hal's help to maintain order on Earth. His actions had alienated him from the Green Lantern corp., his wife Carol Ferris, and their daughter Cheryl, causing him to enter a world of darkness. Superman tried his best to bring his friend back into the light but he feared he may be unable to save Hal.

Wonder Woman: Diana was now queen of the Amazonians on the island of Themyscira and second in command of the Gods. She had been the mediator between the world's leaders and the voice of Superman's regime. Through her actions, she was able to appease man's bloodlust and aggression without bloodshed and the death of any mortals, creating a peaceful transition period during the early years of the new order. She had entered a relationship with the Man of Steel and is currently pregnant with his second son. Diana had kept Superman from becoming a monster like Darkseid and gave him a second chance in life, something he needed.

The Titans: With the exception of Dick Grayson, Cole MacGrath, and Wally West, founding members of the Teen Titans joined Superman in his crusade to bring order to a chaotic world and to prevent any repeats of the event in Metropolis. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven had joined in an attempt to spare their friends from imprisonment in the Phantom Zone or worse fate at the hands of Hal Jordan. Although she tried her best to bring her old flame to her side, Grayson refused Starfire's offer and sided with the closest thing he had to a father, Batman. West and MacGrath joined Grayson and battled the Titans. With Jordan's unfortunate intervention, Grayson and West escaped with their lives while Cole was captured and sent to Stryker's island to be experimented on, his DNA used to create a Conduit army to replace the heroes who had fallen under Superman.

Shazam: Billy Batson was an orphaned 12 year old boy with a heart of gold who grew up in a rough neighborhood. He was gifted with mystical powers and became the super hero, Shazam. His young appearance was replaced with a grown man who symbolized the best traits in mortals. Although he was nowhere near as powerful as the Man of Steel, Shazam proved to be a vital asset in the crusade to end crime and violence. He saw Superman as his idol and would do anything to help the Man of Steel. He sometimes questioned whether they were doing the right thing but as man entered the golden age and villains got what they deserved, Billy ignored such notions and continued to complete his duties admirably.

Bane: Better to be feared than respected, that's one of the lessons Bane learned in his time growing up in the Santa Prisca Prison while serving his father's sentence. He was one of the only villains who reformed and joined Superman in his crusade. Over the years, the Venom fueled monster had broken the backs and bones of any who opposed Superman but he cares not of the Regime, he only cared about breaking the bat one last time.

**The Injustice**

Batman: With his identity known to the world thanks to Superman, Wayne enterprise froze all his bank accounts, stripped him of his home in Wayne Manor, and removed him as CEO of the Wayne Corporation. Batman became public enemy number one, deemed a Terrorist by the One Earth Government. With Jim Gordon dead, police Detective Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl, has led an all-out manhunt for Batman's arrest. Gotham, the city he swore to protect was now after his head. Bruce Wayne now is forced to hide in the shadows, living in small safe houses strewn across the world while leading the Injustice, a group of ex-convicts and deserters willing to fight against Superman and end his regime. Over the years, Batman slowly became unhinged psychologically because of the death of Alfred Pennyworth, his butler and caretaker, and Tim Drake, the current robin at the time. He had become the one thing he despised and swore to fight against, a criminal. He has struggled to keep himself from crossing the line, trying to find non-lethal ways to subdue Superman but to no avail. The conflict had taken a toll on him mentally and physically, he was no longer near the peak of physical perfection and was forced to rely on power suits and more advanced gadgets to compensate for his short comings. With his deteriorating mental stability, Bruce sees allusions of the Joker, mocking him for his failures and goading him into killing his oldest friend. In a way, Batman has become a greater threat than Superman ever was as his actions have led to worse outcomes than better.

Deathstroke: Master assassin and arch nemesis of Dick Grayson, Slade Wilson has never been one to do things out of the generosity of his heart. He only cared about his next pay day and the thrill of a challenging kill. This changed however when the Titans captured him and Hal Jordan tortured him to near death. His imprisonment and torture had cost him the use of his right eye, something he did not take lightly. He was saved by Dick Grayson and Wally West when they broke through Blackgate Security and freed the Master Assassin from his imprisonment. Now Slade allies himself with Batman and unlike the Dark Knight, he would cross every line possible to get what he wants. Slade does not fight for the freedom of Earth or the greater good, he fights for the chance at revenge.

Sinestro: Once an agent of fear, Sinestro had realized the error of his ways and renounced the use of the yellow power ring that had given him such power over the years, becoming a Green Lantern once more. The reason for his sudden change of heart was Superman's rise to power and Hal Jordan's fall into insanity and violence due to the power of fear changing them. Sinestro would not allow himself to fall like they did and he knew fear would not defeat possibly the greatest threat the universe has ever seen, only Will could defeat them. He allied himself with Batman in an attempt to end the conflict and bring balance to the universe once more. Once his mission is complete, he will surrender his Green Lantern ring and subject himself to any punishment the Guardians of the Universe see fit for his past crimes.

Nightwing: The First Robin was planning on his wedding day with Barbara before the incident involving Metropolis. With the death of his friend, Tim Drake, Grayson was faced with a choice between joining the Gods or the Injustice. Barbara begged him to retire like she did and start a family with her like they had always dreamed of. Grayson remained loyal to his mentor, Batman and called off his wedding to take on the mantle of Nightwing once again. This event broke Barbara's heart and she blamed Bruce for her misfortunes, the motivation behind her manhunt of the Dark Knight. Barbara was not the only one who was heartbroken by his decision; Starfire was also distressed when he chose to go against Superman, feeling she would lose him to this conflict. Both have tried to bring Grayson to their side but time and time again, he refused and continued to help Bruce even though it was ruining his own personal life.

The Red Hood: Jason Todd was the second robin before his fall from grace by the hands of Ra's Al Ghul and the Joker. He had become the ruthless vigilante known as the Red Hood, fighting criminals and committing the one act Batman was afraid of doing all his life, murder them. Over the years, Jason had a falling out with Bruce and the others because of his violent actions. With the death of Tim Drake and Superman becoming the sole dictator of the world, Todd placed his differences with Bruce and Dick on hold and returned to the family. Although he would kill his foes in a heartbeat, Todd put aside his more lethal methods to follow Bruce's plans of attack. He did this so no more innocent lives would be lost in the conflict. Over the years, Jason slowly returned to good graces and became the young soldier Bruce had hoped he would become.

Flash: Wally West, now part of the Injustice, had taken the mantle of Barry Allen and became the third Flash. For years the fastest man alive has been across the globe, taking on the agents of Superman and causing as much mayhem as humanly possible to disrupt his false peace. Although he had to leave them in order to end the conflict, Wally is still in contact with his wife, Linda and their two children, promising they would be a family again after Superman was defeated. After years of conflict, he began questioning whether they were doing what was right after Batman and the others had enlisted themselves with criminals like Slade and Sinestro. His shakiness in loyalty could affect the outcome of this conflict.

Supergirl: Kara Zor-El was the last survivor of Argo City and cousin of Superman. After Braniac had destroyed Krypton to preserve itself, The city was struck with meteorites from the planet Krypton and was subsequently destroyed. Only she survived as she entered cryo-stasis with her family. Superman found her frozen in the ruined planet and brought her to Earth, helping her to slowly adjust with the transition to a new world. When the man of steel turned into a dictator, Kara abandoned her loyalty to her cousin and wore a darker themed version of Superman's costume. She continues to aid Batman in defeating her older cousin; she is one of the few strong enough to defeat him and may be the key to winning this war.

Black Canary: During the incident, Dinah Lance was currently in a relationship with Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Dinah stood by his decision when he sided with Batman instead of following Superman. She was distraught when Hal Jordan killed Queen in front of her eyes. Ollie was ripped apart limb from limb by Hal's power ring. Dinah, in a blood rage, tried to kill the Yellow Lantern but she almost suffered the same fate he did if not for Supergirl's untimely rescue. She is now a widower, hell bent on getting back at Jordan for killing Ollie. Batman and the others have kept her inline and her emotions in check but with her rage at the boiling point, they may have to stop her from doing something rash.

Harley Quinn: With the death of her boyfriend at the hands of Superman, Harley entered a deep depression she thought she would never escape from. Batman offered her a second chance and now she leads a gang known as the Jokers in Gotham. Their sole purpose was to disrupt any and all operations in Gotham City and give Batman and the others time to roam the city freely. Over the years, she had gotten over the Joker and her psychotic tendencies slowly dissipated away. She still would do whatever it took to get back at the man who took her puddin' away from her.

These are the players of the conflict but here are the others with their own personal vendettas in the war. They are known as the wild cards, men with no known affiliation except to themselves and their people.

**The Wild Cards**

Aqua Man: King of Atlantis and protector of the Seas, Aqua Man rules the last remaining free nation on Earth. He and the Atlanteans had a few small skirmishes with the Amazonians during the early stages of the war but with Wonder Woman's intervention, the two sides forged an uneasy truce. Superman would allow Atlantis to remain a single nation as long as it did not involve itself in the affairs of the surface world which Aqua Man agreed with. He had no intention to involve himself with the issues of the surface world. Secretly however, he has been supporting Batman with vital intel that could turn the tide of the war in his favor. If Superman truly became a tyrant like Batman feared, he knew Atlantis would be his first target. He now prays to Poseidon, hoping he will favor the foolish.

Ares: The once powerful God of War had become weakened due to the lack of conflict on Earth. His plans to rule Olympus were placed on hold thanks to Superman's prattling and Wonder Woman's intervention. Ares still had a few tricks up his sleeve, Batman and the Injustice have been the only source of his power thanks to their conflict and he had plans to free Infamous, Cole MacGrath, from his imprisonment in Stryker's island when all the pieces were finally together. He planned to use him to create a conflict that would fuel his power once again and allow him to rule Olympus with an iron fist. Now he plans on killing Diana, fearing that the birth of her son would lead to his downfall.

Martian Manhunter: J'onn J'onzz was the last Martian and one of the founding members of the Justice League. He was one of the first to speak up against Superman's regime and was the first to be captured by the Man of Steel. He knew what it was like to lose a family because of conflict and tried to quell Superman's aggression to no avail. J'onn battled valiantly but was overpowered by Superman. Jordan was ready to execute the Martian but Superman refused, there was enough blood on his hands as it is. He imprisoned him in Stryker's where he would live the rest of his unnatural life. Batman has planned to save his friend and maybe even use his help to stop the Man of Steel.

Lex Luthor: Once Superman's oldest adversary, Lex Luthor has become a shell of the man he used to be. LexCorp. had gone under when Superman had finally proven he was a criminal and the Joker destroyed the city he built with his influence and money. Luthor despised the Man of Steel for failing to save Metropolis and hated him even more when he chose to become ruler of the planet. Luther used everything at his disposal to defeat Superman, Power Suits, Kryptonite, Electricity, and even Red Sunlight but all failed. In the end, he was crippled and forever bound to a wheel chair, resting in the Lois Memorial hospital in Empire City. He may be weak but he still has plans for revenge against Superman.

Infamous: In this universe, Cole MacGrath was a 15 year old bike courier trying put food on the table for his widowed mother. One day however, a certain package he delivered held a powerful device that would give him the powers of electricity, the Ray Sphere. The sphere caused an explosion which started the Empire event. With the help of his friend, Zeke Dunbar, and his girlfriend, Trish Dailey, he learned to master his powers and became the hero Infamous, the name was inspired by a disc jockey who had a serious bone to pick with MacGrath. His costume was a black hooded overcoat, a metal helmet which covered his face and a black armored body suit with a blue lightning bolt symbol on the chest. The event was orchestrated by Kessler, Cole's future self in an attempt to prepare him for the Beast, a powerful Conduit strong enough to destroy the world he knew. Kessler pushed Cole over the edge when he killed his mother, trying to make him the perfect soldier. With the help of now deceased NSA agent, John White, he defeated Kessler and rebuilt Empire City. Years after the event, Cole stopped the Beast in New Marais and became good friends with Dick Grayson, the first robin at the time. The two formed the Teen Titans with the four other founding members and fought crime ever since. After finally reaching adulthood, Cole had a family with Trish and had a young son and daughter, Zeke was the godfather of his children. Zeke took the kids to a trip to Coast City while Cole and Trish were spending their second honeymoon in Metropolis, where the nuke went off. Cole survived the blast thanks to his Conduit powers but Trish was not as fortunate. He became unhinged and almost fell into the path of darkness Superman followed. He was offered a chance to join the Titans in Superman's crusade but he ultimately refused like Dick and Wally before him. MacGrath went toe to toe with Superman, almost defeating the him thanks to his life leeching powers and Superman's weakness to electricity. Jordan was able to save Superman by severing MacGrath's right arm with Sinestro's ring of fear. The Titans intervened and were able to convince Superman with sparing him. MacGrath now resides in Stryker's Island where he is examined by Star Labs' scientist Emil Hamilton in an attempt to replicate his Conduit Gene to create more heroes to replace the ones lost. Batman and the others have contemplated saving him but ignored such a notion knowing his state of mind. If he was freed, he would become a threat greater than Superman himself.


	2. Chapter 1-The Angel of Wrath

Three days after the incident in Metropolis, members of the Justice League were helping the injured who were near the edge of the blast radius and the outskirts of what remained of the city, providing any support they could offer military rescue teams. Batman was stationed in a military facility in Gotham, waiting for the government officials to prepare Joker for his interrogation while he stayed in a secure room, alone. While he waited, he was calling his old friend, Dick Grayson, to see how he was doing.

"Hey Bruce, how's everything?" Dick asked through the telephone.

"It's been a nightmare, countless of innocents murdered, millions more injured or suffering from radiation poisoning" Batman stated with anger in his voice.

"I heard through the news, I can't believe he would go so far, even for him" Dick stated, talking about what Joker did.

"I can, there's no low he won't sink to in order to get his laugh" Batman said grinding his teeth. He felt responsible for the death of millions and Superman's family, his actions were the reasons for Joker's existence ever since he knocked him into the vat of chemicals back at Ace's chemical plant during his early years of crime fighting.

"Look, it wasn't your fault. You did your best to stop him" Dick said sympathetically.

"My best wasn't good enough, I let him down Dick" Batman was talking about how he failed to save Superman's family and Metropolis.

"Did you find Joker yet?" Dick asked.

"I did" Batman clenched his fist at the very mention of his name.

"Did you…" Before Dick could finish, Batman interrupted.

"He's locked up in a government facility. I'm going to interrogate him and figure out how he got his hands on a nuke" Batman answered, stating Joker was still alive.

"I should be there with you Bruce" Dick said with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'll be fine Dick" Batman assured.

"Are you sure? Remember what you almost did to him after Jason" Dick reminded him of how he almost killed Joker after he murdered Jason Todd, the second Robin and the current Red Hood.

"I'll keep it under control, he won't push me" Batman assured "And besides, you're retired remember?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that" Dick chuckled "What happened to Harley?"

"She got away but I'll find her, she won't be far. How's Cole, I know he lost his wife in the blast" Bruce asked, worried for Infamous' state of mind.

"He's keeping it together, he's with Zeke and the kids back at Empire. They'll have Trish's funeral in a couple of weeks but they won't have anything to bury" Dick answered with an uneasiness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I know you two are close friends" Batman said apologetically.

"He and I are like brothers, Bruce. We've been through the thick of it together but never anything like this" Dick said. Suddenly, a government soldier knocked on the door to the room.

"Batman, we're ready for you" said the soldier from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a second" Batman announced "Sorry Dick but duty calls."

"Alright, talk to you later Bruce. You're going to be at my wedding in March?" Dick asked.

"Of course I will" Batman assured.

"You'd better show up, you're the best man" Dick joked.

"I'll make time, I promise Dick" Batman said "Tell Barbara I said hello."

"I will, tell Tim I said hi" Dick answered back. Batman closed the phone and exited the room. He was met by two heavily armed escorts and Supergirl. The group began walking toward the interrogation room, where Joker was locked in. Supergirl had a depressed look on her face, she felt horrible for what happened to Lois and her unborn child but she felt worse for Superman who was the reason for the destruction.

"Has he said anything yet?" Batman asked the soldiers.

"No one's entered his quarters or spoken to him. We've followed your instructions to a T and kept close surveillance on him" the soldier answered. Batman turned toward Supergirl to give her orders.

"Supergirl, stay here with the guards and keep watch for Superman, I'll interrogate Joker personally" Batman said angrily. Kara knew why Batman was being cautious, he was afraid that Superman would break in the facility and kill the Joker for using him as a weapon of mass destruction.

"Batman, Kal would never go so far and kill him" Kara argued, feeling that Batman maybe too harsh with his judgment of Superman.

"I can't take that chance Kara, The last time we talked… He wasn't exactly in a cheery mood" Batman warned.

"What do you expect, Joker used him and after what happened to Lois…" she paused when she contemplated how Superman felt "Do you know where he is?"

"No, he disappeared on us after the incident. He's probably mourning" Batman answered. Batman and the others stood in front of the door to the room Joker was locked in "Make sure no one enters this room, I want to be alone with him" Batman clenched his fist. The soldiers saluted, assuring him they would follow his orders while Kara nodded her head.

"Do you really think he'd do it, cross the line?" Kara asked, wondering if Superman would go so far off the deep end to get his revenge. Suddenly, they heard Joker laughing manically from behind the door. Batman glared at Kara to give her his answer.

"I would, I'm thinking about it right now" Batman opened the door and closed it behind him. He was greeted cheerfully by the clown himself. Joker was sitting on a wooden chair with his legs propped over a wooden table and his hands behind his head, leaning back with a twisted grin on his face.

"Hey bats, how's business been treating ya?" Joker smirked while giggling. Batman walked up to the clown and grabbed the Joker by the collar of his suit.

"Why?" Batman demanded as he lifted the clown out of his seat.

"Why? Do I get a prize if I answer correctly? Is it a trip to Fiji? I hope it is because I sure could use a tan, Hahahahahaha!" Joker laughed but Batman threw a vicious right hook, knocking the clown on his back and knocking a tooth out.

"I'm in no mood for your games, Joker!" Batman kicked the Joker in the gut while he was down. Joker winced in pain for a second but he smiled again.

"Touchy one, aren't you bats" Joker coughed as he wiped the blood from his face and adjusted his suit as he stood back up "You already know the reason why, for fun like everything else I do. Did you enjoy the show?" Joker picked the chair back up and sat on it again.

"Talk!" Batman slammed his fist through the table, leaving a hole right in the dead center. He pulled his out of the hole he made and readied it for Joker.

"Party pooper, no cake for you" Joker teased when Batman threatened him "Okay I'll talk, if it makes you feel better" he moped and crossed his arms around his chest like a grounded child.

"Good, now tell me where did you get the nuke?" Batman yelled, enraged beyond recognition.

"Before you state the obvious, I didn't get the bomb from baldy. He never had the funny bone for my brand of humor anyhow" Joker was referring to Luthor "Some dude invited me to his place in Metropolis. It was filled with ancient armors, Greek sculptures and all kinds of odd do-hickeys plastered on his wall. He offered me the bomb free of charge. He only asked that I blow up a large population with it so I was like, pfft what the hell, and took it just for kicks. I liked that guy, I'll have to remember to put a smile on his face when I see him again."

"Who was it?" Batman walked closer to the Joker and glared at him.

"He never gave me his name but he kept blabbering on about his interest in war and conflict and blah blah blah, he was almost as boring as you" Joker answered. Batman still was not satisfied with his answer but he knew he was telling the truth.

"Tell me why did you destroy Metropolis? Why turn Superman to a weapon of mass destruction?" Batman demanded.

"Don't flatter that pajama wearing do gooder, I have no interest in him" Joker scoffed at the notion of doing this to ruin Superman's life.

"That's not what I asked, clown!" Batman grabbed Joker by his green hair and viciously slammed his head into the table. Joker sat back up and rubbed his forehead, feeling the negative effects of his assault.

"Do you always have to aim for the face, you're so predictable bats" Joker laughed as if he enjoyed the pain he was going through. Batman recoiled his hand as he readied to punch Joker again but Joker raised his hand in the air and asked him to stop "Whoa, take a chill pill bats! Someone has a serious case of hemorrhoids, yeesh!"

"I'm losing my patience, talk! Why did you do it?" Batman was at his boiling point, he couldn't stand the sight of Joker any further.

"Always with the whys, what about the whos, whens, and wheres?" Joker kept on ranting but he decided to stop kidding and get serious once he realized Batman was not amused "If you must know so badly, I did it because of you bats. Why else would I go through all this trouble to set up this shin dig in the first place?"

"Me?" Batman asked, not understanding the clown's logic.

"Oh Batman, you still haven't figured it out yet?" Joker gave his usual sadistic grin "For years I've tried showing you the absurdity of your grand crusade to rid the world of crime. We've been through this shtick like a running gag. You lock me up and I break out and we repeat our routine all over again. When will you ever learn" Joker shook his head in disappointment "The only way to beat someone like me is killing, something you can't get through your thick skull."

"But why Metropolis?" Batman asked.

"Easy bats, you wouldn't kill otherwise if I blew up Gotham" Joker stated "I mean think about it, I've killed the second boy blunder, the old man Gordon, and countless others yet you still haven't crossed the line like I'd hoped. Then I realized something, I haven't been pushing the right buttons. I mean, I could have easily blown up Gotham and made your third bird boy the trigger but of course you'd swoop in and save the day. You're not that gullible but the Man of Steel, Hahahahahahaha! He's as dumb as a pile rocks compared to you."

"Quit prattling around the subject and give me a straight answer" Batman demanded.

"Ok, I'll get to the point, I turned Super goof into the bomb trigger to push you over the edge, force you into a situation where you would have no choice, make ya do it at long last. Now let me ask you a question, how's it feel to have the deaths of a million burning souls on your conscience?" Joker smiled. Batman snapped and threw him across the room, causing him to crash into a wall. Batman walked up to Joker and grabbed him by the neck, crushing his wind pipe as he squeezed his neck and pressed him against the wall "You gonna do it this time or are you just gonna put me in a body cast for six months?" Joker laughed in a hoarse voice as Batman placed his other hand around his neck and squeezed it tighter. He would not give Joker the satisfaction however and just dropped him. Joker lied on the ground, catching his breath "So disappointing but typical."

"I'll never kill, not even you. As much as I want to end you, I'll never give you the satisfaction" Batman said begrudgingly. Joker started laughing uncontrollably and Batman gave him a curious look "What's so funny?" Batman demanded as he looked down at the clown.

"I'm honored you'd think of me in such a way but who said anything about killing me?" Joker asked cryptically. Kara opened the door to the room, she had a scared look on her face.

"Batman!" She started but Batman interrupted.

"I told you to wait outside!" Batman exclaimed.

"Listen to me, it's Superman. He's…" before she could finish, Superman punched the south wall behind Batman and the Joker. As he hovered into the room with eyes glowing bright red with rage, he planted his boots on the ground and slowly marched toward Batman and the Joker.

"Things just got interesting" Joker added as he grinned.

"Get away from him!" Superman demanded with authority. Batman stood in his way and stared the Man of Steel down.

"I'm handling this" Batman shouted.

"Out of my way, Batman!" Superman ordered, in no mood for Batman's interference.

"No, now stand down or you'll leave me no choice" Batman threatened. Kara tried to get in between the two to simmer them down.

"Calm down you two, you're friends remember? We're on the same side…" Kara tried to speak up but Superman shot her a menacing glare.

"Stay out of this Kara!" Superman ordered. She slowly backed away, afraid of what he might do next.

"Listen to Kara Superman, leave now or else" Batman did not back down for a second.

"Yeah, scram super dweeb. Let the big boys conduct their business, go screw around with your wife and kid. Oops, to soon, Hahahahahaha!" Joker laughed, further inciting Superman's rage. Superman walked passed Batman and marched toward the Joker. Batman placed his arm in front of Superman, trying to prevent him from passing but the Man of Steel wouldn't have any of it. He pushed Batman away from him, slamming him toward a wall with great force, dislocating the Dark Knight's shoulder. Supergirl rushed toward Batman to see if he was okay while Superman walked up to Joker and grabbed him by his collar with both hands and pressed him against the wall. The guards tried to enter the room but Batman raised his hand, signaling the guards to stay where they were.

"You bastard!" Superman cursed with great loathing "You drugged me! Made me… Lois… my son… why?" Superman's eyes glowed redder as he pulled the Joker and slammed him against the wall again.

"Come now Superman, you can always replace them. There are hundreds of fine assed women just waiting to get a piece of you. Better than that nag Lois I may add" Joker laughed. Superman fired his heat vision, just missing the Joker's head and leaving a sizzling hole next to the wall. Kara walked away from Batman and walked toward Superman, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Kal, don't do this. It's what he wants, don't do it" Kara begged.

"She's right Superman, if you go down this road, there's no turning back. Be the better man, don't be like him" Batman agreed. He slowly used his other arm and pulled a Kryptonite laser from his utility belt with the intention of subduing Superman should he try anything else.

"And you call yourself Earth's greatest hero, what a laugh" Joker mocked "I mean seriously, for someone who has sworn to protect the innocent you've done a piss poor job of it. Sure you may stop the occasional alien invasion or super criminal attack but that's it. No matter how many times you put them away they keep coming back for more. You believe locking them away for a month or two will magically reform them when it actually won't. You know what else is funny? You go around looking like a hero while millions die and suffer from wars, famine, and disease. You have all this power yet you won't lift a finger to do what's necessary because you feel like you're 'overstepping your boundaries'" Joker lifted his arms up and made invisible air quotes with his fingers "So big yet so naïve" Superman wrapped his fingers around Joker's neck and started choking him. Batman was ready to fire his laser. Kara noticed the device in Batman's hand and out of concern for Superman's safety, she fired her heat vision and blasted the device out of his hand. The weapon fell on the ground, now completely inoperable.

"I'll break you in two" Superman threatened as he tried his best to restrain himself.

"Go ahead, I dare ya" Joker coughed as he started losing his breath "But would you mind wrapping this up, I have to prepare for my next show to top my latest caper. Maybe I could go for Coast city or maybe Keystone. Nah, Empire and maybe Vegas when I have the time" Superman's grip tightened as he slowly felt his control slip away. The glow in his eyes dissipated and he released the Joker.

"No, I won't" Superman said under his breath.

"I knew you didn't have it in you Superman, you're so gullible unlike him" Joker scoffed as he looked away from Superman toward an injured Batman "Look at the bright side Super geek, at least you don't have to pay the doctors for an abortion. Because from your pathetic display, she would have needed it if she figured out the kid would grow up a big failure just like his old man" Joker mocked. Superman snapped and lifted the Joker in the air.

"Kal, don't…" Supergirl tried to stop him but Superman back handed her in the face and knocked her into a wall. In pure rage, Superman punched a hole right through the Joker while Batman and Supergirl could only look in horror. Joker laughed as Superman slowly pulled his hand out of the clown's chest with his heart in Superman's hand. Blood jetted from the open wound and sprayed all over Superman's hand and face. The laughing finally stopped and the Man of Steel released his grip from Joker's neck, the clown falling dead in front of him with a smile on his face. Joker's head slightly turned to face Batman, as if he was mocking him in death.

"Oh my god!" Kara said in pure shock as she placed her hands right in front of her mouth, in disbelief at what Superman had done. Superman at first enjoyed killing the clown but slowly began regretting what he had done. He had abused his power and killed a human being, he stood in shock as he looked at the blood on his hands. He dropped the clown's heart and turned toward Kara.

"Batman, Kara, I didn't mean to…" he tried approaching his younger cousin but she slowly backed away from him, tears running down her face. She flew off through the hole in the wall Superman made earlier and disappeared into the sky "Kara!" Superman tried to go after her but Batman stood in his way "Batman, I don't know what happened, I just…"

"You got what you wanted, I hope you're satisfied" Batman said. He looked away from Superman and looked at Joker's corpse with disgust. Part of him was glad the clown was gone but he feared what Superman might become after today. He walked out of the room, leaving Superman alone to come to terms to what he had done. Superman kneeled in the center of the room and stared at the blood on his hands, what had he done he thought. Soon, Joker's words seeped into the back of his mind and he started agreeing with them. Millions had suffered because he held back and he allowed humanity to destroy itself. He felt disgusted because of his irresponsibility toward his mission for a better world and misuse of his powers. On that day, he decided to unite the world in harmony and swore to never take the life of another. This event would affect the world as we know it for the next five years.


	3. Chapter 2-New Age

Five years after the incident in Metropolis, Superman had made it his mission to unite the world and end all forms of global conflict. He unofficially became the ruler of Earth and all of her people the day he formed the One Earth Government. The early part of the transition was met with hostility, countries bound by conflict and the Injustice led by Batman strongly opposed such a radical change as they believed the Man of Steel was overstepping his boundaries for involving himself in world politics. Over the years, the aggression ceased and many nations joined to form the new government. Tonight, Superman celebrates the fifth year anniversary of its conception with the other world leaders in the UN building in Gotham City. Superman stands in the podium in the center of the main room to give his speech, the whole world watched in anticipation.

"My fellow world leaders, my colleagues, my friends" Superman started "It is an honor to be standing here amongst all of you, celebrating the longest period of undisturbed peace in the early beginning of the 21st century. In my youth, I swore to protect the innocent from all forms of aggression but I was only defending them from certain types of aggression, invaders and super criminals. I was blind of the real threats which plagued our home world. After the incident in Metropolis and the deaths of millions, my eyes were finally opened to the truth. I came to the realization that I had grossly squandered my potential. I had allowed millions upon millions to suffer from war, prejudice, and terrorism. I am pleased to say that is now a thing of the past. With your cooperation and support, we have built a better world through understanding and progress which could not have been achieved if we had remained divided. Today, violence no longer exists in our world and we can finally build a better future for our children and their children afterwards" the crowd started clapping and cheering when Superman made his statement, eventually they ceased and allowed him to continue.

"It has been a rough road, many friends were lost in paving the way but I am pleased to say it has been worth it and that their sacrifices have not fallen in vain" Superman grabbed the glass of wine sitting on his booth and raised it "It fills me with great privilege to announce the fifth anniversary of the One Earth Government, may fortune smile upon us all" He proposed the toast and the world leaders joined in as they raised their glasses up high.

Back in Empire City in the wards of the Lois Lane Memorial hospital, Lex Luthor watched the entire speech through the television set in his room. He was sitting in a wheel chair, forever crippled by Superman. In disgust, he threw the remote toward the TV, breaking the screen when it made impact.

"What garbage, and those vermin eat it up" Luthor scoffed "He herds us like castrated sheep, forcing us to cower in fear while licking his boot soles, what I would give to take away what he's taken from me" Luthor gripped the arm of his chair as he remembered how Superman broke his back during their last confrontation. "You can stop hiding Bruce, I know you're there" Luthor moved his chair to turn toward the shadows.

"Who said I was trying to hide, Luthor" Batman walked out of the shadows and faced the crippled genius. Bruce was wearing advanced combat armor to compensate for his injuries and shortcomings in the past, he could not combat his adversaries like he normally would in his younger years. It was one of the weaknesses of being human, a concern Superman and the other meta-humans did not have to worry about.

"I thought I was overcompensating for something" Luthor mocked.

"Save it, I didn't come here to be critiqued by you, Luthor" Batman shot back at the cripple.

"Then why are you here, you know I don't have visiting hours" Luthor scoffed.

"I came here for vital information on J'onn, word through government channel says you know where he is" Batman inquired.

"I may have the information you require, but what's in it for me?" Luthor asked as he raised his eyebrow in interest.

"A chance to end Superman's regime and return the world to normal, I may even be able to return your legs to you if you cooperate with me" Batman offered as he walked toward Luthor.

"Hmm, I doubt that. The Martian was easily defeated by Superman and my injury is inoperable" Luthor grumbled "I'll give you the information, just to stick to that arrogant fool. But if you truly want Superman defeated, you'd have a better chance if you freed the lightning rod first."

"You know why I can't do that, Cole is mentally unstable. He'd be a danger to us all if he were set free" Batman warned. During the battle, Infamous leeched some of Superman's life force which in turn affected his Conduit DNA. When the Kryptonian's DNA mixed with Cole's, he permanently absorbed all of Superman's strengths and none of his weaknesses but the power drove him mad. Hal Jordan, the Yellow Lantern, was able to stop Infamous from growing stronger by cutting his right arm off with a chainsaw created by his power ring. He is now imprisoned somewhere on Earth like the Martian Manhunter

"Whatever, it was just a suggestion. Although, it is your best course of action" Luthor continued to suggest freeing Cole but Batman showed no interest.

"J'onn, where is he?" Batman demanded as he pulled Luthor closer, threatening him with his gaze. Luthor just smirked and prepared himself to tell him the location of the Martian.

"If you insist" Luthor sighed "He's located in Stryker's Island, locked deep in the confines of one of the high security cells in the level 5 wing of the prison. That's near the basement level."

"Damn it" Batman cursed "Security will be tight. Kara can't access it with the Kryptonite defenses surrounding the island and Wally isn't fast enough to break in and out. How can we access the wing without being noticed?"

"Getting in is the easy part, it's breaking the Martian out that will prove difficult" Luthor informed "The area is guarded by US air force jets and navy battle ships. They patrol the area 24/7 but a disturbance in the sea should slow them down. The guppy should help with that" Luthor was referring to Aqua Man.

"If he agrees to help me" Batman knew Aqua Man had Atlantis to worry about. If the truce was broken, Atlantis would be at the mercy of Superman and the Gods.

"He will, he want's Superman gone as much as you do" Luthor assured "The prison interior is guarded by highly advanced androids with state of the art weaponry. You could handle those easily but when the Titans show up, that's when things become difficult" Batman rubbed his chin in thought, planning how to break out the Martian without the aid of Supergirl, his trump card in the war.

"Once Nightwing and his team are finished in Afghanistan, I'll gather the Injustice and see if we can come up with a plan" Batman said vaguely, trying to keep his plans for Stryker's a secret from Luthor just in case he may betray him "If you're lying to me about J'onn, I'm coming for you" Batman warned.

"You can trust my information. Besides, the less I see of you the better" Luthor said "Just in case you change your mind, Cole's located in Stryker's as well, he's in the Level 6 wing if you're curious" Luthor continued in an attempt to persuade Batman in freeing Infamous. Batman did not answer and opened the window as he was ready to make his exit out of the hospital.

"You're going to have to kill Superman if you wish to succeed" Luthor started and Batman paused for a second. He turned around and faced the cripple once again.

"You know why I can't" Batman answered, still trying to hold on to his moral code.

"What makes you think he won't do it to you?" Luthor asked.

"The reason that's keeping me from doing the same" Batman answered. Luthor chuckled, even though Batman was a criminal he still tried playing the role of a hero.

"We may be different but there is one thing we have in common" Luthor started "We've both had the displeasure of boxing with god."

"He's no god, Luthor" Batman shot back with disdain although Luthor's mind was not changed.

"That's where you're wrong, Bruce" Luthor continued "Allow me to describe what it's like facing him, we're that skinny rookie on the blue corner, we've won five straight fights before this one and it makes us cocky and arrogant. Superman is on the red corner, a god standing as a man with a physique and stature of Zeus, and he is the undefeated champion of the world. The crowd cheers god on, worshiping him and bowing down to his presence while they spit and curse at the rookie, seeing him as if he were Hades himself. The bell rings, neither of them shake hands, they just stare at each other with hatred burning in both of their eyes, and they start off swinging. For the first four rounds, the rookie lands some good shots in, god is wobbly on his feet and he falls once for the first time in his life. The rookie's confidence reaches an all-time high as he mocks god while he lies on the ground. After the five second count, god stands back up as if the punishment he went through was nothing, completely unfazed by the early assault. The rookie's eyes shoot wide open in disbelief god could get back up after such an assault and his confidence is replaced with fear. He charges in head first, ready to land a right hook and god hit's him with a haymaker, knocking him down to the ground. He's out for 9 seconds and he gets up, dazed and confused while god dares him to try it again. After several minutes of fighting back and forth, they finally reach the twelfth round. God stands tall, completely unharmed and at his best while the rookie, cut up and bruised, struggles to stay on his feet, barely able to catch his breath. Then the rookie is faced with two decisions."

"And they are?" Batman asks, showing interest in Luthor's metaphor.

"Throw in the towel and walk away to fight him another day or fall on your back and never wake up again" Luthor answered "I went my twelve rounds Bruce, I chose to fight another day and throw in the towel. You've just entered your twelfth round and I know what you'll choose. And when he finishes you off and you fall flat on your back, the spotlights in the ceiling begin to dim as you lose consciousness, and you will come to question how you could fall so far after throwing everything you had at him. You will finally come to the realization that even at your best, you never had a chance to begin with. And in that moment of truth, you never wake up again."

"I'll let fate decide the outcome" Batman said, appearing unfazed by what Luthor had told him even though it had shaken him. Luthor was right, Batman had used everything he had on Superman but to no avail, Superman always won their battles between each other and the conflict was nearing its end.

"No matter the outcome, the clown will get what he wants" Luthor chuckled "In the end, only he will have the last laugh" Luthor was right, either Batman would finally snap and kill Superman or the Man of Steel will end the Dark Knight's crusade forever. Batman shuttered a bit as he could hear Joker laughing at him even though he knew the clown was gone. The door to the room swung open and Detective Gordon came rushing in, pointing her gun at Luthor and catching his attention.

"Freeze Batman!" She yelled but the minute she had swung the door open, Batman had disappeared. The window was open and the wind slowly blew against the curtains. Luthor didn't bother turning around because he knew Bruce was gone.

"Miss Gordon, what a pleasant surprise. A little far from Gotham, aren't you?" Luthor asked, raising an eyebrow. Barbara paid no mind to Luthor and began investigating the room, searching for Batman.

"Where is he Lex, I know he was here. I heard his voice from behind the door" Barbara asked, threatening Luthor with her weapon.

"Threatening a cripple so you can finally find Bruce and have revenge on him, how pathetic" Luthor insulted, trying to incite her rage.

"You know the real reason I'm here. Word from a snitch says he came here to speak with you. I have a warrant for his arrest for abetting the Jokers and Harley Quinn in Gotham and resisting arrest, now where is he?" Barbara shouted, paying no mind to his insult.

"Even if I knew where he was, you would never catch him" Luthor answered "Now if you excuse me, I have a sponge bath with a young nurse that I need to attend to" Luthor began to wheel away until Barbara pulled his chair and turned him around.

"If you don't start talking, I'll ring you in for assisting a known terrorist" Barbara threatened.

"Good luck with that" Luthor said confidently "You're in Empire City not Gotham, you have no jurisdiction here. And may I add you came barging into my hospital room without a warrant, you'd cost the state money on a case you would surely lose." She pointed the gun at him, losing her patience.

"I'm in no mood Lex, talk" Barbara threatened.

"You hide behind a badge when you care nothing about finding him for the sake of the law. You just want Bruce locked up with the psychos in Arkham so your boy toy will return to your warm embrace and you two can finally be the happy couple you've always dreamed of being. How pitiful" Luthor had struck a nerve when he mentioned Grayson in front of Barbara. She flew into a rage and cocked her pistol into the air, ready to pistol whip him across the face but she paused in motion. Luthor didn't look away and just smirked "I knew you didn't have it in you" Luthor scoffed but he noticed something was wrong. She did not respond or move when he spoke. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and none of her facial features moved a single bit. It was as if she was frozen in time "Odd."

"Odd for a mortal maybe but not for a god of Olympus" said an ominous voice. Luthor turned around and fire and brimstone filled the area behind him. Once it had cleared, Ares appeared from the smoke. He had frozen everyone in time with his godly powers with the exception of Luthor.

"First Batman, then Barbara, and now the God of War himself. Tonight has been interesting to say the least, why are you here Ares?" Luthor asked with an annoyed tone.

"At ease Luthor, I come in peace and I bring good tidings" Ares said with a mannerly tone of voice.

"You come in peace? Now I've heard everything" Luthor joked.

"Strange isn't it?" Ares continued "I come with an offer of revenge and a chance at redemption, interested?"

"Possibly, what is it that you want?" Luthor knew Ares wanted something from him and he tried coaxing the information out of him.

"I require your assistance in a matter" Ares answered.

"The God of War requires the assistance of a cripple? How the mighty have fallen" Luthor said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Quite" Ares chuckled "Before we can discuss my proposition, I wish to move to more… appropriate accommodations, if you pay no mind of course?"

"Fine by me" Luthor agreed as he stared back at a frozen Barbara. The two men disappeared in a puff a smoke and returned to Ares' palace somewhere hidden on Earth.


	4. Chapter 3-Masters of War

**Luthor's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I Lex Luthor, a cripple who had lost everything because of the Man of Steel was now dining with the God of War himself in his palace in Greece. If I were still the man I was 5 years ago, I wouldn't have appreciated the honor of being brought to this place but now I see things differently. His room was filled with ancient weapons, trinkets, and the spoils of wars fought centuries ago.

"What are your thoughts on the meal my cooks have prepared, Luthor?" Ares asked me with a smile from ear to ear as he sipped his wine. He seemed pleased about something. I couldn't tell what it was however. I'm usually good at reading people and their intentions but of course, this was no ordinary man. I shouldn't even be calling him a man considering what he truly is.

"A meal fit of the gods" I answered as I finished the rich steak served to me "I enjoyed the meal, Ares. Much more satisfying then the bile served to me in the hospital. But that's not the reason you brought me here. What do you want from me?"

"Very well, if you insist" He started as he stood from the table. I heard his armor clanking around with every step he took as he made his way to my end of the table "You know I have had plans to conquer Olympus for some time now, Luthor."

"I only assumed so when I saw the war with the USA and the Middle East slowly growing to become a global conflict. That is until Superman swooped in and saved the day."

"Ah yes, the offworlder has caused me grief ever since he united the world and ended all conflict" I could hear a hint of annoyance and exhaustion in Ares's voice. He may be an all-powerful god but without conflict plaguing the world, he had grown weaker and weaker for the past 5 years. It was pitiful really and I could relate. Both men of power now reduced to rubble all because Superman wanted to forge a better world from the ashes of Metropolis. The city he destroyed because of his actions! You may argue it was the Clown's doing but Superman was the only reason Joker's sick twisted plan came into fruition.

"Superman has been a bane to both our existences, Ares. He left me bound to a wheelchair and you a shell of your former self" I noted from how beaten and weary he was. I've have only met him on few occasions but he appeared a proud and confident warrior who craved for war like no other. He was driven with vision and determined to achieve his goals by any means necessary. I no longer see that being, now I see a broken soldier with nothing to strive for.

"It is true. The mortal has left me with little to no power because of his meddling. But with your assistance, that will forever change, Luthor. The odds will finally be in our favor with my plan."

"What did you have in mind, Ares?" I turned to face the god.

"We extinguish his life" He said as black smoke and ember came from his mouth as he spoke. The fires of war were still churning inside the god.

"You say it as if it were easy. We've both tried countless times and look at what became of us. We're trapped in these pathetic states because of him!" I yelled as old hatreds started boiling in me as I remembered how I was broken in two because of the Kryptonian.

"Yes but this time will be different, Luthor. The outcome will be victory. Follow me and let us chat for a while" We soon began making our way out of his dining hall and strolled down a hallway filled with statues of ancient warlords and kings. I have to give Ares credit; he has good taste in art for a man so obsessed with war "Since you brought up the war I brewed in the east, I feel compelled to tell you the truth of what I had planned 5 years ago."

"You were trying to spark a conflict so fierce, you would become powerful enough to overthrow the gods and become ruler of Olympus. What is there to discuss further?"

"You are very perceptive Luthor. I admire your intellect but this involved the incident in Metropolis."

"WHAT?" I paused in the middle of the hallway with a look of anger drawn on my face "You're revealing to me you had something to do with Joker and the nuke?"

"Indeed I am. I gave it to him" he verified with a cold expression, not caring what I thought of what he had just told me.

"You son of a bitch! You destroyed everything I worked so hard to create. You're the reason why I'm bound this god forsaken chair and why Lexcorp is nothing but a smoldering pile of rubble. All my connections, my contracts, my weapons, my wealth, gone in a flash because you thought it would be amusing to give a maniac access to the most powerful weapon our world has ever seen!" I cursed and screamed at Ares like no tomorrow. He made me this, not just Superman. He's the reason why that simpleton is even in control of our planet.

"An unfortunate circumstance. My intention was never to ruin you, Luthor. My intention was to generate a conflict powerful enough to bring me closer to the throne" He began to explain "The war between the two nations was not strong enough for my taste. Zeus was at his weakest in centuries. I could feel his strength waning and I knew now was the moment to strike. I needed the conflict to escalate further and quicker to achieve great power. I stole the Afghan's nuclear device with the intention of destroying a major city and creating the greatest war man has ever witnessed, instilling me with the power I needed to achieve victory. But I couldn't send my armies to activate the device for if I had any direct involvement in the destruction wrought from the device, the brunt of the gods' wrath would have fallen on my head. My window of opportunity was closing and I needed the assistance of one willing enough to do my dirty work, one the gods would not suspect to be under my will. And that's when I found him. I disguised myself as a mortal and offered the Joker his as he would put it "greatest practical joke". He eagerly accepted my offer and he would indirectly help me achieve my goals. His insanity and lust for death would push my plans into motion. The device would destroy a city of his choosing, cause the U.S to blame Afghanistan for the millions who died, create a nuclear holocaust and fill me with the strength I needed to become the uncontested ruler of Olympus. But I overestimated my control over the Joker as well as underestimated his madness. He did follow my instructions but he involved the offworlder and his mate in his sick game. All my plans ruined because he couldn't follow my simple instructions. He allowed ego to get in the way. I would have personally mutilated him for failing me if I still had the chance."

"So if things went your way, our world would have been nothing but a cinder while you ruled over the Olympians. Personally I don't know which world order is better, yours or Superman's."

"You may be a guest in my house, Lex, But do not incite my anger lest you wish to suffer an agony worse than you can imagine!" He growled with red fire burning in his pupils. His patience has been tested with time and I knew from the rage in his voice he would not allow any insolence from. I wasn't afraid of his threats but I did not wish to go toe to toe with the God of War in my miserable state so I complied, for now.

"Forgive my disrespect. I'm just a bit upset. Nothing more."

"I accept your apology, Luthor" He slowly eased off and we continued walking.

"Why tell me the truth if you knew it might endanger our possible partnership?" I pried.

"If we are to unite our strength, I saw it only fair you knew the truth to strengthen our resolve."

"And to think you Olympians were nothing but silver-tongued liars."

"We are, Luthor. We're just not afraid to hide it unlike certain mortals."

"Indeed. Now this proposal of yours, how do you propose we kill Superman" I began "I've used everything in my disposal in a fool's attempt to defeat him. Kryptonite, electricity, red sunlight, state of the art Exo-Suits, everything! Not even Wayne stood a chance against him even with the help of his band of crusaders."

"Not everything" Ares corrected me like he found the key to destroy Superman and end our troubles "You haven't used the one trapped in Stryker's Island."

"MacGrath" I said and he nodded "You want to unleash Infamous on this world to kill Superman."

"He was the closest to finishing the job. If it wasn't for the Yellow Lantern, He would have succeeded."

"And what makes you think he'll listen to us. He wouldn't even consider joining our cause due in no small part to our battles with him and the Titans" I noted.

"Even with our unsavory reputations, he'll listen to us. He'll do anything to satiate his thirst for revenge on the men who wronged him" Ares pointed out.

"If you want MacGrath's help then why bring me into this when you can just pull him out of the prison with a beat of an eyelash?"

"Diana has locked him with mystical binds given to her by her ingrate of a father, Hades, to nullify my power. Why that old fool would care for his bastard child, I'll never understand."

"What about your army of loyal followers?" I wondered.

"If I send my armies after him, the gods would do whatever necessary to destroy me for my treasonous actions. You however, they will not care about what actions you'll carry out" he assured

"And how do you expect me to get him out? Stryker's is a heavily fortified fortress, I have no weapons, and I can't even walk on my own two feet anymore. Not to mention the Justice League will be hot on my trail if I decide to go through with this suicidal plan of yours" I added.

"I have prepared for this. Thanks to my many victories in my past battles, I have amassed a fortune that dwarfs any other mortals. I can supply you with the necessary tools and whatever means you require to accomplish our goals. And thanks to the conflict generated by Batman, I have enough power to return to you what you have lost. Only if you agree to help me" Time stood still for me when Ares said that. I can walk again only if I side with.

"Like I have a choice" I answered.

"A wise decision" He extended his hand in friendship. I reached out and shook. He smiled and a red energy emitted from his armored gauntlet and enveloped me. I felt a sharp pain in my spine as the energy wrapped itself around me. I screamed in shear agony as I could not bear such agonizing pain. It felt like the fires of hell was searing a hole through the middle of my back. It would have driven weaker men insane. What was Ares doing to me? Was he lying to me I thought. Then the glowing from his hand had stopped and the burning pain had ceased. What happened next shocked and awed me. I felt my legs for the first time in the past 5 years. Ares had ended my paralysis. I was no longer a cripple. I was overjoyed "Now rise, Luthor. You will no longer need this chair. It is beneath a man of your stature." I stood on my own two feet for the first time in ages.

"My legs. I can walk again!" I exclaimed.

"And that's not all the gifts I have to offer you" Are pointed into his armory to show me something astonishing. My old Exo-Suit, restored to full functionality and upgraded with a Kryptonite core.

"You rebuilt my suit to my original specifications."

"Not quite, I have long upgraded your antiquated armor with the metals of Hephaestus's forge, enhanced it's weaponry, added new tools now at your disposal, and increased its efficiency with a Kryptonite core."

"Magic and Kryptonite, a very useful combination" I said with a smile "But still not enough to stop Superman I'm afraid. When will we free MacGrath?"

"When the time is right Luthor. Until then, we'll wait."

"While we wait, I would like to discuss how to infiltrate the facility. I can't just stroll in like it's no one's business."

"In due time Luthor. In due time" he said with a twisted smile. Brace yourself Superman, you're about to meet your end.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry it took me so long to post a chapter of this story, I had to finish my Borderlands story and I have been going through a lot of personal stuff. I never imagined this story would pick up so much steam so quickly. I've also changed things up by writing the story in first person perspective like I did with Luthor in this chapter and the perspectives will change from chapter to chapter. The chapters might be told through the eyes of Batman, Superman, Cole MacGrath, Ares, Hal Jordan, and the other characters in my story to change things up as it goes. Expect more chapters regularly and I hope you enjoy reading Injustice like I'll enjoy writing it. If you have any ideas to keep things interesting, please let me know by PM'ing me any DC info you may know about some of the characters in the story. I know a lot but you may know something I don't know. Thank you and stay tuned for the Man of Steel will and the new Yellow Lantern will weave an interesting tale for the next chapter.


End file.
